


Body temperature

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I guess I can tag this with fluff too so, Ice Powers, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: On some nights, Corrin's wife Flora feels very cold. And Corrin likes to use it to her advantage.
Relationships: Flora/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Body temperature

**Author's Note:**

> Corrin/Flora as promised! I still want to do more complex fics about these two with some angsty prompts, but only after I replay Fates. So for now here's some ice power smut because come on...why would you NOT want to use Flora's awesome ice powers??

Some nights Flora’s lips felt soft and gentle.  
Some nights Flora’s lips felt cold and rough.  
Tonight was one of those nights, Corrin noted. As her wife kissed her and she kissed her wife back, her lips felt like they were made out of pure ice. And Corrin was sure her own lips would get frostbites from the contact, yet still, she was unable to stop.  
She wanted, no...she needed her wife. Desperately.  
She kept kissing Flora, and receiving her freezing kisses. The more they kissed, the more her body got used to the unnatural cold. Until they suddenly stopped.  
Flora pulled away, one gloved hand tracing her own cold lips.  
As she touched them, her cheeks burned slightly.

“I can feel the cold radiating from them, even through the gloves…” Flora let out, “maybe this is too much…”

Corrin shook her head before her lips claimed her wife’s again. Her arms wrapped around her wife, pulling her body closer to hers, and she could feel the cold that radiated under Flora’s clothes reach her own bare skin, as Corrin was as naked as the day she’d been born. Flora tried to warn about something, but Corrin couldn’t hear it.  
All she could think about was her wife, and how much she needed her at that moment.  
Her mouth ghosted over Flora’s neck, draconic teeth carefully tracing cold skin as Flora stopped talking and started to moan.

“Corrin, please, I’m serious-“ Flora tried to warn again in between her moans, but Corrin’s tongue running across her neck made it difficult to focus on words.

Flora then felt one of Corrin’s hands slip inside her shirt, her fingers trailing upwards from her waist to touch her right breast. As the hand cupped it, gently fondling it, Flora couldn’t help begging Corrin for more. Corrin complied, but not before taking her wife as she stepped back, the back of her legs hitting the edge of the bed as Corrin sat down on the mattress, pulling her wife into her lap.  
Corrin’s hand kept massaging Flora’s breast, with her free hand slowly creeping inside Flora’s pants, slipping inside her undergarments as well. As Flora became more flustered and aroused, her temperature dropped. And Corrin’s rose.  
Corrin could feel her body heating up and her cheeks burn red as she touched her wife’s wet sex, drawing sensual moans from Flora as her fingers played with her folds.

“You’re freezing but I can’t take my hands off of you…” Corrin purred, lusting after her wife as she took her fingers inside her so well with her erotic moans echoing in their bedroom.

Flora moaned something incoherently as she thrust into Corrin’s fingers, so hard that Corrin’s hand had to stop playing with her chest to firmly grab Flora’s waist, holding her down in place as her fingers moved inside her core.

“You’re so wet” Corrin quietly murmured to her wife, “no matter how cold you get, your body’s always burning up for me.”

Flora couldn’t take it anymore. She cupped her wife’s face, hungrily kissing her and crying out into her mouth as she came on Corrin’s hand. As Flora recovered from her orgasm, Corrin removed her fingers from inside her to taste her. She licked her wife’s wetness off of her fingers, the fresh and sweet taste bringing a soft smile to her face as she knew that her wife was watching her…and sighing with lust at the sight.  
Until she felt her wife grab her hands to inspect her palms.

“They’re red again, Corrin” Flora sighed, yet this time she seemed to sigh in defeat rather than in lust.

“I’m fine, my love” Corrin giggled, moving her fingers to show that her hands were alright, “a little cold isn’t enough to keep me from loving you! You enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“Still, I told you to wear gloves” Flora protested again, only for Corrin to playfully pull her wife down so that she could kiss her again.

“Gloves aren’t the same” Corrin let out after they broke their kiss, “I needed to feel you. And touch you, just the way you are, because I love all of your temperatures.”

“You’re honestly unbearably selfless, just the same as you were so many years ago” Flora teased, allowing herself a little laugh that made Corrin’s heart flutter.

Flora’s hand found Corrin cheek, caressing her wife who happily leaned into her touch. As Corrin hummed in pleasure, Flora spoke again;

“I think it’s time to give you some love, my dearest princess.”

Before Corrin could say a word, Flora’s hand lowered to touch her chest, gently pushing Corrin to lie down on her back as Flora continued to straddle her. Flora adjusted herself on top of Corrin before one of her hands hovered above Corrin’s wet and needy sex. Yet Corrin stopped her wife, telling her to wait.  
Confused, Flora stopped. And Corrin explained;

“Take the glove off…please?”

“I don’t want to hurt you” Flora hesitated, “you know that my skin can get very cold on days like these. And you know that I can’t control it…”

“Please…” Corrin begged her wife, “I know what I’m asking of you, but I want to feel you. The real you. If it hurts, I promise I’ll tell you to stop!”

As her wife insisted, Flora sighed in defeat.  
She removed her glove as Corrin watched, her naked hand slowly returning to hover over Corrin’s labia. Carefully, Flora tried to touch Corrin. Her cold fingers lightly traced Corrin’s labia, and Corrin failed to suppress a very aroused moan.

“M-more” Corrin begged her, and Flora was happy to continue.

Slowly, she brought two fingers inside Corrin’s very slick sex. And Corrin moaned in delight upon feeling the contrast of icy fingers touching her warmth, moving deeper and faster inside her. Corrin could feel chills up her spine from the cold touch, but it only helped to increase her pleasure.  
If the sensation wasn’t pleasing enough, feeling the touch of Flora’s other hand, also bare as she had removed the remaining glove, certainly did the trick for Corrin. Her walls started clenching around Flora’s wonderfully cold fingers as Corrin felt freezing tips dance over her chest, lightly caressing the valley of her breasts.  
Once she came on Flora’s hand, Flora was quick to remove herself from her naked wife. She wrapped herself around a near blanked on the bed as she sensed Corrin’s incoming hug. And she was right, as Corrin slumped on top of her, spent yet still begging for affection.  
Corrin still protested though, whining that she wanted to hug her wife and not the blanket, which caused Flora to laugh at Corrin’s pout. 

“I need to warm up before you snuggle with me, or you’ll get frostbites again!” Flora playfully huffed, but her wife refused to let go of her, even if a warm and cozy blanket still separated them.

Corrin mumbled something about how her wife was being unfair, and about how if she could handle being barefoot in the snow she could also handle her wife’s skin. But Flora refused to budge, reminding Corrin of a time she got a nasty cold after a night of intense love making when Flora’s body temperature hit freezing peaks.  
Defeated, Corrin closed her eyes to drift off to sleep, her arms still wrapped around her wife inside the blanket. And as she fell asleep, Flora rolled around to snuggle closer to her, as her body slowly regained warmth. She glanced at her sleeping princess one last time before closing her eyes as well, ready to join her lover in sleep. In minutes her body was warmed up again, again feeling as normal as Corrin’s temperature.  
No matter how cold Flora ever got, she knew Corrin’s warm heart would melt her away.


End file.
